


Goodnight

by eternitywrites



Series: Tumblr Writing Memes [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitywrites/pseuds/eternitywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft-spoken conversations in the wee hours of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> The third batch of tumblr writing requests I took a little while back, using a bedtime theme. Hopefully I'll be able to ask for more writing memes soon. Gotta finish a couple of longer projects, first.

_NoiAo - “I’ll be waiting for you.”_

"Did work go well?" asked Aoba, poking at the udon he had managed to make for dinner rather than eating it. He thought it had come out too watery, anyway.

"Mostly. It got kind of annoying at the very end, though." Noiz’s response was immediate, calm. He, in contrast, was slurping up his noodles like he had skipped lunch at work. And he probably had, judging by the way he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from his various Coil screens. Aoba had glanced at them while fixing their bowls. They displayed more numbers than they did words.

Aoba played with the prawn in his dish, jaw flexing. A small part of him didn’t want to interrupt. Noiz was busy. Work spilling into his off hours was only natural, right? And it wasn’t like it always happened.

But at the same time…

"Do you really need to do…whatever it is you’re doing while you’re trying to eat?" he asked at last, biting into the tempura with more force than necessary.

"Our accounting manager called in sick for a few days," said Noiz. The fingers of one hand were flying over his keyboard. The other was busy scooping food into his mouth. He didn’t spill a drop. "I’ve been asked to prepare materials for a meeting she was supposed to attend tomorrow in her place. It’s nothing serious. It’ll just take awhile. How was your day, Aoba?"

"Never mind how my day went." Aoba’s sigh was sharp. "Don’t you think they’re piling it on you a little too much? I thought your position had nothing to do with accounting."

Noiz’s gaze slid from his screens to Aoba. “It doesn’t usually, but do you think I can’t handle it? Like I said, this is nothing. Easy. Just time-consuming. How was your day, Aoba?”

"Fine. It was fine." Appetite all but gone, Aoba stood up from the table grabbing his untouched food and going to the sink. "Just clean up after yourself when you’re done, okay?"

"Sure."

He could feel Noiz’s eyes drilling holes into him as he put away his food in the leftover container and cleaned his plate, but he didn’t dare look back. It was only when he was in the process of scurrying out of the kitchen like a dog with his tail between his legs did Noiz speak up again.

"You suck at lying."

"Don’t mind me." Aoba tried to sound lighthearted as he made his escape. "Just don’t work too hard, okay? Even geniuses need a break every now and then."

—————

He spent the rest of the night avoiding Noiz. It wasn’t hard to do. After he was done with dinner he had gone straight into the shower before cloistering himself in his office, pausing only to pay Aoba a brief compliment on the food.

Aoba glanced at the nightstand clock. It was nearing midnight. The slippery knots his intestines had woven themselves into and the empty bed space next to him kept him awake. So he distracted himself in the worst way possible by opening up the student app for his German language class on his Coil and staring at his grades for about the millionth time that day.

He could…certainly be doing better. Way better.

The low scores on his most recent assignments seared themselves into his retinas. And there would be no forgetting how class that morning had been one embarrassing fumble after another.

He was an idiot.

Something cracked inside of him. He tossed his Coil onto the bedside table without closing out of the screen and fled the room. Once in the hallway he had to stop and compose himself. Noiz’s office was only a few steps away, the door open and pale monitor light spilling out of it. Again, he was hit with hesitation. It’d just take longer for Noiz to finish up his work if he went and bothered him. He almost stepped back into the bedroom before a little voice in his head spoke up.

It was okay to lean on him sometimes.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over Noiz’s office before he could change his mind and knocked on the door.

"It’s open for a reason, Aoba."

He wasn’t sitting at his desk. Aoba, somewhat bemused, dropped his eyes to the floor. Noiz had plopped himself down on the carpet, surrounded by the monitors projected by the Usagimodoki.

Aoba felt a small smile stretch across his face at last. He fell to his knees and gripped Noiz tight from behind, burying his face in his warm neck.

"You’re going to mess your back up sitting like this," he murmured.

"But I like sitting like this." Aoba felt Noiz’s hands curl around his own. "I’m almost done. Maybe another hour or so."

"Take your time." He nuzzled deeper against Noiz’s skin. "Sorry for snapping at you during dinner."

Noiz released a soft breath, a sound of acknowledgment and forgiveness. “So? What happened?”

"I…school didn’t go so well." Aoba strengthened his hug just the tiniest bit. "I’ll tell you the rest when you come home tomorrow."

"You wouldn’t be bothering me if you told me now."

"It’s fine! I’m not going to _not_ tell you the details. Just remind me later.” He reached up and ruffled Noiz’s head. His hair felt nice against his fingers. “Keep at it, brat. I’ll be waiting for you.”

"You did good work today."

The words were so abrupt it caught Aoba off-guard. When he looked up in shock, Noiz touched the side of his face with gentle fingers.

"You did," he said with simple, unshakable conviction.

"Thank you." His eyes stung. To cover it up, he hugged Noiz with such ferocity they both pitched forward. Noiz uttered a quiet, surprised laugh. "You worked hard, today, too!"

"You’ve told me that already."

"I know." Aoba kissed his cheek. "I just wanted to to say it again."

 

* * *

 

_CleAo - “I had a nightmare.”_

Aoba woke up one night to singing.

It happened more often as the nights went by, and it didn’t shock him into consciousness so much as it guided him from one state of being to another, like a transition from dream to dream. Gentle. The best way to wake up, as far as he was concerned.

"Clear?" He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep off his face. As small as his mattress was, it felt a little too empty when it was just him sleeping in it.

The door to the balcony was cracked open. Aoba shivered in the cool air. He could see Clear standing outside, pale and radiant against the backdrop of night like the moon in human form.

His song drifted into the room. Aoba closed his eyes and let it sink beneath his skin, into his blood. It was different than usual. Melancholy, he thought.

He got up from bed and made his way to the balcony. Clear didn’t stop singing, even when Aoba leaned heavy into his side. He did put his arm around Aoba’s shoulders, however. And when Aoba looked up at him he paused to smile.

So Aoba waited. It was hard to say for how long. Time slowed to a trickle under the power of Clear’s music.

Only when the last pure, shivering notes faded into the air for good did Clear finally speak.

"I had a nightmare."

Aoba opened his eyes. “You did?”

"I think so," said Clear, his voice soft. There was a tinge of uncertainty to his tone. "Sometimes I still see things when I power down. That’s dreaming, right?"

"Yeah, I’d say so." Aoba nodded.

"They don’t make any sense, but I usually like them. They’re interesting. I see you every now and then. I see Grandpa, too. It’s like my memories are jumbled together, but not in a bad way. Usually."

"What did you see this time?"

"The sea." Clear’s expression became tense. "I was alone, standing at the edge of the shoreline. I remember the clouds being very dark. The sun shone underneath them but it felt so far away. And the water was very, very still. Everything around me was so gray and muted. It felt like if I tried to say something I wouldn’t make a sound. That’s all the dream was, but…" He turned to Aoba. "Do dreams have meanings, Aoba-san?"

"Hm." Aoba moved around so that he could embrace Clear from the front. The mere description sounded innocent enough, but it was obvious Clear was shaken by the way he told it. "I’m no expert, but some say that dreams can represent our anxieties or what we think about a lot."

"Really?" Clear’s hands circled around his waist. "Is that…is that a certain explanation?"

"No. You said that your dreams often don’t make sense, right? Well, that’s all it is sometimes. They just don’t make any sense, even when they make you feel bad. It sucks, but dreams are weird that way."

"…I understand."

Aoba examined his face closely. He still looked perturbed. With a soft sigh, he leaned in close and brushed his lips against Clear’s moles, then against his mouth. “Do you want to stay outside for awhile?”

The offer seemed to jump-start Clear out of his disturbance. He stepped away, taking Aoba by both hands and pulling him back inside.

"I’m fine after speaking with Aoba-san about my dreams," he said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. "It’s okay if you fall back asleep. I’ll watch over you for the rest of the night."

 

* * *

 

_ViTri - “Can I sleep with you?”_

Virus looked over the top of his book with a thin, polite smile.

"Come again?"

Trip’s head was bowed, red hair even more unkempt than usual.

"Can I sleep with you?"

What a curious kid.

A pathetic kid.

Virus returned to his book, still smiling. “Even now I don’t pity you. You know I don’t. Why do you think I’d allow you to sleep with me? And I don’t remember inviting you into my cell.”

"That’s because you didn’t invite me, so there’s nothing to remember."

Fair enough.

"I just felt like asking," Trip continued. "I didn’t think about whether you’d allow it or not."

"Not surprising, considering how little you think in the first place."

Trip’s only response to that jab was to shrug his bony shoulders. Typical.

Virus flipped a page. “Are you trying to sleep in my bed with me?”

"I want to sleep with you," Trip said to the ground. "Don’t really care how."

"Then you can make do with the corner like the dog you are."

"Okay." Not an ounce of hesitation or complaint in Trip’s answer. He lifted his head up, and Virus found himself looking into the bandage wrapped neat and tight around his eyes. Tears were still leaking from underneath them. Virus knew from experience that it would be some time before they stopped.

"Which side?"

"Right side," Virus told him. "The far right. There’s nothing in your way. If you fall it’s going to be your own fault."

"Yeah, yeah." Again that lazy drawl. He didn’t have a care in the world, even as he stuck his hands out and felt his way to the end of Virus’s cell. And when he found the corner and sat down with all the obedience of a well-trained show hound, Virus had to give him some respect.

There were very few people with an attitude like his. Content to be manhandled however the other person wanted, but not at all broken down into it. Virus got no satisfaction from ordering him around.

It was refreshing.

As Trip settled into his spot, leaning against the wall with his scarred knees drawn up to his chest, Virus got up from his bed and tossed his duvet at him.

"Don’t get it dirty," said Virus. There was no need to add threats when it came to Trip.

"I won’t." Trip wrapped the heavy blanket around himself, looking smaller than ever. "Night night, Virus."

He truly was pathetic. Pathetic in the best way possible. “Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

_KouNoi - “Can you keep it down? I’m trying to sleep.”_

The first time they had slept together was more or less (it was less, who was Koujaku trying to kid?) an accident. Noiz had bitten him during that particular spat. Actually bitten him. That would have been infuriating on its own, had the little fucker not done it in a way that could only be described as seductive, punctuating the mark he had left on Koujaku’s neck with a slow, daring grin that would have made anyone’s blood flare up.

Koujaku should have knocked him flat for that.

He had not.

The second time was…begrudging. The fight preceding it had lacked its usual vitriol. It had been more taunting than anything else. Noiz had been egging him on. It was obvious. The kid was not very subtle. Not very subtle at all. Well, neither was he. Koujaku could admit they shared that much in common.

He should have risen above Noiz’s immaturity.

He had not.

The very idea of him and Noiz together like this pissed him off. It was a slow, constant burn he carried around in his gut, simmering low until he showed up and set everything ablaze again. He wanted to question it. He wanted to stop it.

But months after Oval Tower fell, it was the only thing keeping his mind off of other matters. It grounded him, even. Just a little. Just enough.

They were at their third go-around, now. Or at least, had just finished it. Noiz had simply shown up at his place (how he knew where Koujaku lived was a mystery). The arguing leading up to it had been tepid at best. The resulting sex? Less rough, with undertones of uncertainty Koujaku wasn’t sure what to make of. For a moment, he felt himself softening toward the brat.

Perhaps Noiz felt it, too. Maybe that was why he chose to squelch that tiny flicker of goodwill Koujaku had nursed by being obnoxious as hell.

Koujaku squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth together when he heard yet another explosion go off next to him. More gunfire, the sound of screaming, the constant clicking of a keyboard. He didn’t even want to know what the time was. That would have made him angrier.

"Can you keep it down?!" Unable to take a second more of it, Koujaku shot up in bed, throwing the covers off of him. "I’m trying to sleep!"

Noiz hadn’t flinched at his outburst. Didn’t even look his way. He just kept tapping at the keyboard projected from his Coil, eyes glued to the screen in front of him.

"Then keep trying, old man," he said. "Can’t you see I’m busy?"

"You’re playing a fucking video game, you shitty little kid. That is not being busy.”

"Get over yourself." A small smile played at the corner of Noiz’s mouth.

If that was how he wanted to dance, then Koujaku had no problem indulging him. He slapped a hand over Noiz’s Coil, hitting enough random buttons that the screen shut down.

Noiz’s smirk vanished. “Hey — !”

"You are in my house," Koujaku reminded him, his voice hard. "Keep acting like a goddamn punk and I will kick you out right now!"

Noiz clicked his tongue, his eyes narrowing. “We both know you’re not going to do that.”

"Oh, yeah? Try me!"

"Okay."

Noiz tossed his Coil away, and before Koujaku knew it the kid was sitting on top of him, holding Koujaku’s wrists above his head.

"Actually, I dunno about this," Noiz sighed as Koujaku made a half-hearted attempt to struggle. "You’re getting up there in years, after all. Your recovery time probably isn’t that great."

"What the hell, you little — !"

"Yeah, whatever." Noiz leaned down a sank his teeth into Koujaku’s bottom lip, making him flinch. Or maybe it was the way Noiz rolled his hips against his that did that.

He really should kick this guy out of his house.

But in the end, he didn’t.

 

* * *

 

_NoiAo - “But I don’t want to go to sleep.”_

Noiz was making fun of him. He often did. It was a good thing Aoba knew him enough to know why he did it.

And at the moment he was too tired, too excited to see him after their weeks apart, and too horny to respond to Noiz’s affectionate shit-stirring with his usual arsenal of playful comebacks. It was a dangerous state to be in.

"Calm down, Aoba.” Noiz was splayed on the bed with his shirt off, his pants undone, and the biggest little-kid grin on his face. Aoba wanted to kiss it right off of him. “You’re gonna rip something if you don’t watch yourself.”

"I know what I’m doing," he snapped. He didn’t. The zipper of his jacket refused to cooperate. And he still had his gloves on, his muffler around his neck, and two shirts underneath. At the rate he was going it’d be early the next morning before he was able to undress. Awful, frigid European winters making him embarrass himself…

"This is the best strip tease I’ve ever seen."

"This is the worst strip — this isn’t a strip tease in the first damn place! Oh, for the love of…!" The thumb of his glove got caught in his jacket zipper. With a frustrated growl he wrenched it out and pulled it off with his teeth.

Noiz gave a loud, obnoxious whistle.

"That wasn’t meant to be sexy!" The back of Aoba’s head was pounding. He tore off his other glove and dropped them to the floor.

"You want an extra pair of hands to help you out?" Noiz licked his lips, a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Stay right where you are!" Aoba jabbed a finger in his direction. "You blew your chance in the hallway so now you have to keep to yourself."

“‘Blew my chance’?” Noiz looked less amused. He sat up and folded his arms across his bare chest. “Aoba, you’re dead on your feet. I wouldn’t be surprised if you fell asleep on me halfway through this.”

"That’s not going to happen," Aoba insisted, "because I’m going to be doing everything this — finally!"

The jacket came undone. He tossed it, his muffler, and his shirts to the floor in quick succession.

Noiz laughed, but that intense light was back in his gaze. Aoba shivered a little under its scrutiny, his hands fumbling with his belt buckle.

"Why the rush?" asked Noiz, voice low and teasing. "I’m not going anywhere, Aoba."

"B-because…" Because he wanted to touch him. He wanted his hands and his mouth all over Noiz’s warm, solid body. It was an urge that had grown during his two weeks in Midorijima until it was so strong it left him raw and aching like an open wound. He refused to let exhaustion get in the way now that they were together again.

But he wasn’t going to say all that. No way. He struggled to come up with a simple summation of it all, rubbing the heel of his hand into an eye that felt like it was weighted down with a brick.

"Because I’m happy to be back," he told Noiz at last.

Noiz’s expression softened. “I’m happy you’re back. And I want to touch you so badly. Maybe after you sleep for a little bit.” His grin was quick to return in full force. “Then you can have your way with me as roughly as you’d like.”

"But I don’t want to go to sleep." Aoba went over to him and shoved him flat onto the mattress before clambering on to of him, jeans sliding down his hips.

"Hey, Aoba…"

He blinked down at Noiz. Then it was his turn to grin. “Huh, your cheeks are looking kinda red there, Noiz-kun. What’s up?”

Noiz’s gaze flicked up and down Aoba’s form, lingering at the spot where their bodies connected. “Me. I’m way up.”

It took a second for Aoba to get that response. When he did he slapped a hand to his face with a snort of laughter. “Oh, my god, really?. You are such a dork.”

"Isn’t that the reaction you were going for?" His face may have been flushed but there wasn’t a lick of shame to it. This kid…

Noiz shifted underneath him. Aoba narrowed his eyes and tightened his other hand on Noiz’s shoulder to keep him still.

"For now," said Aoba, leaning down until their lips brushed light and ticklish against each other. "Just let me take care of things, okay?"

"But I want to — "

Aoba closed his mouth over his. He kept the kiss slow and clinging, pausing only to sigh against Noiz’s lips. It was such a relief to finally be able to do this. The last of his anxious, frazzled edges smoothed over, and all he cared about now was making sure Noiz felt as good as he did.

Noiz made soft, pleased sounds low in the back of his throat, his hands stroking a slow path up Aoba’s waist. A little moan escaped from Aoba when he accepted Noiz tongue into his mouth, where it twined hot and wet around his. It would be so easy to close his eyes and let Noiz take control. Aoba could feel his grip tightening, his movements underneath him less squirming and more sneaky positioning. So he broke the kiss with a gasp.

"You should be the one relaxing. Let me take care of things," said Noiz between heavy pants. He had lifted himself up on his elbows so that their faces remained close. His mouth was red and swollen. Aoba shook his head, dipping to nip into his bottom lip. Noiz’s eyes fluttered shut and Aoba could feel him tremble.

"If that happens then I probably will fall asleep," he said quietly. "I want to do this for you before then. Just lie back for a bit."

He slid down the length of Noiz’s body, settling teeth and lips against the crook of his neck before he could protest again. A lick here, a bite there, a trail of warm, damp kisses all across his throat and soon Noiz wasn’t saying much of anything. Aoba glanced up at him. His head was thrown back, teeth worrying at his own mouth. His heart squeezed at the sight, his skin flaring hot. It wasn’t as if Noiz ever bothered to hide his enjoyment, but it never failed to steal Aoba’s senses away to witness him so open with his need. He wanted to see more of that cute expression.

As he shifted down a bit more, he shuddered when he felt the hardened curve of Noiz’s cock press against him through their boxers. Hiding his burning face against Noiz’s neck, he thrust hard against him and was rewarded with his sharp hiss of breath and his hands balling into his hair.

"Aoba…" His voice was hoarse.

"Yes?" It wouldn’t be long before Aoba lost his mind to pleasure, but that was fine. He knew Noiz was right at the brink along with him. His fingers traced a teasing path around one of Noiz’s nipples as he began to nibble and suck along his collarbone, hoping vaguely he’d be able to leave longer-lasting marks this time.

"I missed you so much."

Noiz was moving into him, the undulation of his hips powerful and unforgiving. 

"I — I missed — nnh!" Aoba had to clamp his jaw tight to keep from crying out too loudly as sparks shot through his veins. "I missed you, too, Noiz."

That would be the last coherent thing he said for awhile. Their hands were scrambling, clumsy in their haste to force their pants down enough to feel each other even more. Shaking and whimpering, Aoba moved up and smothered the rough groans pouring out of Noiz’s mouth with a wild kiss, and despite the mounting desperation of it all Aoba could feel him smiling against his lips. He couldn’t not smile in return. He’d have to tell Noiz how adorable that was later.

It was so good to be back home.


End file.
